Taking House Unity to a Whole New Level
by DrarryDramioneGirl
Summary: Draco returns to Hogwarts to discover Hermione Granger doesn't seem to be the "Mudblood" anymore. Another Slytherin seems to find love within the Gryffindor House, and it's almost too much for Ron to bear. Rated M just in case. **UP FOR ADOPTION!**
1. Chapter 1

Draco returns to Hogwarts to discover Hermione Granger doesn't seem to be the "Mudblood" anymore. Another Slytherin seems to find love within the Gryffindor House, and it's almost too much for Ron to bear. Rated M just in case.

"Father, I can't return to that place!" Draco Malfoy said, astonished that it was his father, not his mother who insisted he finish his last year at Hogwarts.

"You can and you _will_," Lucius Malfoy said, looking surprisingly calm.

"Father, you must be joking. What about all the things you said about that school? And the teachers?" Draco argued. He did _not _want to return to the school and see _her_.

"Those things were said merely out of spite, Draco. And because I had to give the impression of hating the school and the staff while the Dark Lord was still in power. I harbor no ill feelings towards the school or the staff, and I hold Dumbledore in the highest regard, and I wish he rest in peace," Lucius rambled. "Draco, you will be going to the school, and I expect you make amends with everyone, including the pretty Muggleborn girl...I believe her name is Granger. What was her first name again?"

"I belive it was..oh, dear I've forgotten how to pronounce it. Pansy's mother always used to talk about how Pansy was jealous of her straight, white teeth and her eyes, and the way she held Harry Potter's attention," Narcissa said. "Pansy always fancied Harry, you know, dear Draco."

"The Muggleborn's name is Hermione," Draco began. "And you mean to tell me that while I was dating Pansy, she pined for Potter? How dare she!"

"She wasn't pining, my dear son," Narcissa replied. "There's a difference between pining for someone and being in love with them. Pansy was in love with Harry."

"Such an odd choice for Pansy though, don't you think? Her parents may have put the Blood Status of others behind, but I would imagine that they would want their daughter to marry a Pureblood still," Lucius says. "Also, I forget, isn't Harry Potter a Halfblood?"

Draco can't keep quiet anymore. "Yes! Harry Potter is a Halfblood, just like Severus, and cousin Nymphadora. I've looked past Blood Status for years now Father! If only you could see that I no longer care about the Blood Status of my friends, and of the girl I love! I don't wish to marry a Pureblood, I'm in love with the very same Muggleborn that my ex-girlfriend is jealous of! I acted as if I hated Potter because I was jealous that he had Hermione's attention!" He paused for a breath. "I want to go back to Hogwarts, but I don't want anyone to know about my feelings. If you can put them aside and invite the Weasleys for tea, I can put aside my fears and jealousies and talk to her."

"Draco, you can't possibly mean that," Narcissa said, amazed. "You always showed more distain for Muggleborns then your father did."

"It was all an act Mother. I'm in love with her. I have been since our third year when she punched me for saying someone off-colour about Ron Weasley," Draco explained. "She stole my heart then and there."

"It's settled then, you are returning to Hogwarts?" Lucuis wondered.

"Yes, father. I am. I sent an owl to Professor McGonagall three days ago. I asked her to meet us at the Three Broomsticks," Draco said. "I wish to change Houses. I no longer see myself as a Slytherin. She requested we meet her this afternoon, at three."

"Draco, as much as I hate to see the tradition of Malfoys graduating as Slytherins break, I'm glad you've finally decided to think for yourself," Lucius says. "You'll be the first of the Malfoys to be in another house, and only the third Black decendant to be in another house."

"Who were the first two Mother?" Draco asks.

"Your cousin Nymphadora and my cousin Sirius."

After a few moments of silence, Lucius spoke up. "We better get going, we don't want to keep Minerva waiting. Let's take the Floo."

**Author's Note: This is my first multiple-chapter fanfic, so please bear with me. I will update a few times a week, and hopefully it turns out pretty good. :)**

**-Brit**


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva McGonagall sat in a booth at the Three Broomsticks awaiting the arrival of the Malfoys. If she understood correctly, he wished to be transferred from Slytherin to Gryffindor. She believed it had something to do with Hermione Granger. At the end of the term last year, she sensed something was wrong with Draco, and being an accomplished Occlumens, she took a peek inside his thoughts. She only saw a glimpse of Hermione's bushy hair, straight teeth, and chocolate eyes before she was shut out.

McGonagall's thoughts were interrupted when the Malfoys walked over to her table. She smiled at Draco, "Hello, Draco."

"Good afternoon Professor," he replied, much more respectful then last term.

"Lucius, Narcissa, please, have a seat," she said, gesturing at the seat in front of her. She then turned to Draco. "Now, I understand that you wish to change houses. May I ask why?"

"Of course you may, Professor. I do not feel that I have the cunning and almost heartlessness to be in Slytherin anymore. I understand Pansy Parkinson successfully changed houses, and I wish to do the same," Draco said. "I am sorry if I offend Professor Snape, but I don't belong in his house, even if he is my Godfather."

"Surprisingly, Severus agrees with you. He no longer sees malice in you, and he agrees that we see more bravery and truthfulness in you than cunning and deceitfulness. Therefore, we both agreed, not only as your teacher and Godfather, but as two people who have seen you grow up and mature, that you belong in Gryffidor," Minerva says.

Draco couldn't believe his luck! McGonagall agreed that he should be in Gryffindor, which means he can see his love all day! He could barely contain his excitement.

"Professor, besides new robes, is there anything else I will require because of the house change?" Draco asks.

"Just to change the emblem on your robes, et cetera, to the Gryffindor emblem. However, you may purchase robes with the emblem already on it at Madame Malkin's for a steep price," she replied. "You'll also need new ties, scarves, and a school bag."

"Thank you Professor," Narcissa spoke up. "May we go buy his things now?"

"Of course. Draco, I will see you and the start of term," she said, smiling.

"Thank you Professor! See you!" he said as they left.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when a Malfoy would be in my house," McGonagall thought.

Madam Malkin was busy measuring Harry Potter for his new robes, as he had grown several inches over the summer. It was Harry who saw Draco walk into the shop first.

"Draco," Harry acknowleged him. "You're doing well, I hope?"

"Yes," Draco said. "Harry, you don't have to act like this around me anymore. I'm in Gryffindor now. I resent the time I tormented you, Hermione, and Weas...err...Ron."

"So it seems," Harry said, stepping off the stool Madam Malkin had him stand on to measure him. "But it also seems that you still have ill feelings toward Ron."

"It's not for the reasons you believe," he began. "And you won't believe my reason when I tell you."

"Humor me, Draco," Harry retorted.

"I'm in love with Hermione," Draco said quickly. To Harry, it sounded as if he had said "I'm in lov wi Herne."

"Come again, slower?" Harry said.

Draco took a deep breath, "I'm in love with Hermione Granger. Please don't tell her."

"As long as you behave yourself, Draco, I won't," Harry said, with a smile on his face. "It's your business to tell."

"What about Ron?" Draco said, thinking aloud. "Do they have a...thing?"

"Not anymore. Mione dropped him over the summer," Harry said. "She said something about having feelings for someone else, but wouldn't tell us who it was. Said we'd kill her if she told us."

"Have you got an idea?"

"After today, I think it may be you."

**[Author's Note: As the story progresses, I'll probably do alternate chapters with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Harry's Slytherin love's perspective. (Now, you didn't think I'd tell you who Harry falls for, did you?)]**


End file.
